Yrrah Rettop and the Boy Who Lived
by Henry Rettop
Summary: Yrrah Rettop is accepted at Svenstein School of Witchcraft and Wizardry---and everything goes wrong....
1. The Acceptation

Yrrah Rettop and the Boy Who Lived  
  
******Chapter One******  
  
The Acceptation  
  
  
  
On a warm night in Mid-August, Yrrah Retttop, a boy of 11, who had black hair, green eyes, and thin glasses woke up with a start. His scar had been hurting again.  
  
Yrrah had a strange scar in the shape of a star on his forearm. His godparents, Suris and Arabella Kalb had taken Yrrah in when he was a baby. They had told him that his parents had died in an airplane crash. They told him that that was where he got the scar. Yrrah and his godparents lived in Russia. They were a wizarding family. Mr. and Mrs. Kalb had been trained in Svenstain. Svenstain was a wizarding school in Moscow Russia. They had always told Yrrah that he wouldn't be accepted because his parents were muggles, or nonwizarding people.  
  
Now back to the scar. For some reason, Yrrah's scar always hurt furiously every August night. That made August his least favorite month.  
  
"Darn that scar." he muttered.  
  
Yrrah got out of bed and downstairs to the dining room. Might as well start cooking breakfast. He thought.  
  
By the time he had finished cooking the hash browns and had put them on the table beside the scrambled eggs, bacon, and poached eggs, he heard moaning sounds coming from Yeledud's bedroom. Yeledud was Yrrah's spoiled god brother. In about a half an hour, the whole family was sitting around the breakfast table. Everyone, that is, except for Yrrah. Yrrah had to stand beside the table waiting for orders, like a slave.  
  
The mail came. Mr. Kalb told Yrrah to go get it. As Yrrah looked through the mail; bills, a postcard from Yeledud's cousin in summer camp, a letter for Yrrah Rettop,------A LETTER FOR YRRAH RETTOP?!?!?!? Yrrah quietly slipped that one in his pocket as he handed Mr. Kalb the other mail. Then, Yrrah ran to his room to see what the letter was.  
  
On the outside, in red ink, it said  
  
1 Yrrah Rettop  
  
The smaller bedroom,  
  
#3 Cultret Drive,  
  
St. Petersburg, Russia  
  
Yrrah turned it over. There was a seal it had a weasel, an owl, a camel, and an evil looking rat all around a giant S.  
  
Yrrah quickly opened it up. Inside was a letter, also written in red ink.  
  
Dear Mr. Rettop,  
  
You have been accepted at Svenstain school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you might be thinking, yes we did only used to let in full bloods. Now, due to the change of headmaster, all types are now let in. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need. To get to Svenstain, you will use a portkey. This portkey is located at the top of Kipslav hill. The portkey will transport you to a train station. Take the train to Svenstain at Platform 7.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Sylvia Tiggleslav  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
The list said.  
  
SVENSTAIN SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
  
  
Uniform:  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes (red)  
  
One plain pointed hat (scarlet) for day wear  
  
One pair of protective gloves (Basilik hide or similar)  
  
One fur cloak (White, Yeti hair only please)  
  
One mask made for dealing with fire (cobalt or similar)  
  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
  
  
  
Course Books:  
  
  
  
All students should have a copy of the following:  
  
  
  
The Standard Book of Enchantment (Volume One)  
  
By Giranda Moshawk  
  
The History of Magical Beings by: Jane Smith  
  
Muggleistic Creatures by Matthew Scotsman  
  
A Field Guide to Magical Plants by Sybil Scout  
  
Transfiguration and Animagus by Switcher Switch  
  
1001 Recipes for drafts and Potions by Severus Brewer  
  
Where to find Magical Beasts by Scott Bunnyhead  
  
The Darkside: a History by Itsget Tingdarker  
  
Other Equipment:  
  
  
  
One wand  
  
One cauldron (collapsible, pewter, size 5)  
  
One set of glass phials  
  
One telescope  
  
One set of crystal scales  
  
Many sheets of parchment  
  
Quill pens  
  
One broomstick  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR any other harmless magical creature.  
  
Yrrah was amazed. He ran down to tell the Kalbs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The portkey, and some of the magical creatures mentioned are J.K. Rowling's property. The rest is mine.  
  
Is it good? More coming up in the next chapter. If you haven't found out yet, if you spell some of the names back wards, they become characters of Harry Potter. Like Yrrah Rettop is Harry Potter backwards. 


	2. The Boy Who Lived

-*~*~*~*Chapter Two*~*~*~*-  
  
The Boy Who Lived  
  
Far from Russia, in the country of England, a boy of eleven with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, was sitting in his bedroom, waiting. This boy's name was Harry Potter. Harry Potter had been living with his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon for as long as he could remember. When he used to live with his parents, an evil wizard came and killed his whole family, everyone except him.  
  
Harry had found all this out a month ago. He was now waiting to go to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry in England. Harry will leave Sept. First.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING  
  
Short, I know, I just had to do it. The third chapter will be really long. I have a basic story setup, but if you have any ideas, please email them to me at MASeraji@aol.com. Put in "idea" as the subject please! 


	3. The Getting and The Going

~*~*~*~*Chapter Three*~*~*~*~  
  
The Getting and the Going  
  
  
  
The Kalbs mouths went wide open when Yrrah told them about the letter. They couldn't believe it, but they said it was fine and let him go.  
  
Yrrah and the Kalbs went shopping to get Yrrah's supplies with Yeledud whining all the way. The Kalbs lived in the Russian wizarding village called Skatechetfield, located deep in the heart of St. Petersburg.  
  
They went to Adam Alkin's Robes for all Occasions to get Yrrah's red robes, hat and fur cloak. Mrs. Kalb also insisted to get Yrrah an invisibility cloak. Invisibility cloaks are common in Russia, because Russia is the center of wizardly trade.  
  
Yrrah and the Kalbs went to Equipped Eddie's Magical Equipment for the fireproof mask, basilik hide gloves, parchment paper, quills, ink, and the crystal scales.  
  
Severus Snapenose's Potion Supplies was Yrrah's next stop, you can guess what they got there. After they got the potion supplies, Yrrah and the Kalbs went to Oliver Woodchuck's Broomstick Bazaar for Yrrah's broomstick. After a lot of argument, Yrrah finally got the Nimbus Two Thousand that he wanted.  
  
Bookie Bookworm's Magical Bookshop was where they got Yrrah's books. Their next stop was Lollipovander's Wand Shop- Since 1382 BC--. It was a dark, gloomy looking shop. Behind a pile of wand-boxes, out jumped a little man with no hair except for a very thin and long beard on his chin.  
  
"Hello!" He squeaked. "Oh.I remember you," he said, pointing at Mrs. Kalb. " 12 in. Holly, Centaur hair, good for defense and charms work." Yrrah just stared. "And you," he continued, pointing at Mr. Kalb. "20 in. Beech, Augerey feather, good for transfiguration."  
  
"Let's get to the point," grunted Mr. Kalb, motioning towards Yrrah.  
  
"Oh, Yes, the Rettop boy," muttered Lollipovander.  
  
Lollipovander took a box off the shelf.  
  
"Ok, try this one, 13 in. Fir, Hippogriff heartstring, swish it around a bit."  
  
Yrrah hesitantly did so, before he could even raise it, Lollipovander snatched it back.  
  
"No, No, . Try this one, 150 in. Redwood, Centaur hair." he said handing him a very long wand. Yrrah swished it around, knocking shelves and piles of wands.  
  
"STOP!" Lolipovander screeched as he snatched that one away.  
  
"Ok, this one will work. 15 in. Birch, Augery Feather."  
  
Yrrah grabbed it impatiently and waved it around. Suddenly Purple polka dotted rainbows burst out of it." YES! Wonderful" Lolipovander cried. "That will be 7 galleons please."  
  
Five minutes later, they were out of the wand shop, blinking in the sunlight. There was only one thing left, the pet. The Kalbs took Yrrah to Furry Perry's Pet Shop to get Yrrah's faithful familiar. Although Yrrah insisted in getting a Phoenix, the Kalbs simply couldn't afford one so Yrrah got a young Fwooper with a silencing spell on it. Fwoopers are magical birds with terrible chirps that drive their owner insane. That's why Yrrah got it with a permanent silencing spell on it.  
  
1 *Three Weeks Later*  
  
Yrrah woke up with his heart pounding. Today was the day that he was going to go to Svenstain. Luckily, the Kalbs's house was right on top of Kipslav hill. Yrrah shoved his trunk and Fwooper cage in his backyard. There was a line of other young wizards waiting to touch the old sock portkey. The world whirled around him. By the time Yrrah reached the station, he felt like he was going to throw up. There were many platforms, Platform 2, Beauxbatons--Platform 10, Hogwarts-- Platform 32, Durmstrang. Yrrah felt very dizzy as he walked towards platform 7. He couldn't even walk in a straight line. He was almost there---Almost-- When all of a sudden, a very large wizard pushed Yrrah out of the way and Yrrah stumbled-- --RIGHT INTO PLATFORM 10, labeled Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUN DUN DUHHHN!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some of the magical creatures, things, and schools mentioned in this chapter belong to J.K. Rowling. Yrrah, the shops, and the places except the schools mentioned are mine.  
  
Good? It wasn't as long as I wanted it. I don't know why I decided to send him to Hogwarts, though. I was planning to send Harry Potter to Svenstain. Well they have to meet! I'm now planning to turn it into a Y/Hermione romance---Maybe.... 


	4. The Journey to Hogwarts

~*~*~*~*Chapter Four*~*~*~*~  
  
The Journey to Hogwarts  
  
Yrrah didn't know what just happened. As soon as he saw the train, he just ran into an empty car and fell asleep. The train moved on..  
  
A few hours later, Yrrah woke up to see another girl and boy on the car too.  
  
"Look he woke up," whispered the girl.  
  
" I wonder if he knows." whispered the boy.  
  
"What?" said Yrrah groggily. "What don't I know?"  
  
"That the-"the boy started  
  
.  
  
"Shut up Neville. He'll find out himself." snapped the girl. "By the way, my name's Hermione Granger. And this is my cousin Neville Longbottom."  
  
"I'm Yrrah Rettop," said the Yrrah.  
  
"We could tell," said Hermione motioning toward Yrrah's trunk that had a tag with Yrrah's name and address.  
  
At that moment, a frog jumped out of Neville's pocket and out the door.  
  
"No, Trevor No!" shouted Neville, and he started chasing after it. Hermione followed. Now Yrrah was alone again, or was he? He felt a strange sort of feeling, as if he was being watched. Once again, the world started to fade. he was falling asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Get off you! We're about to pull out!" Yrrah slowly opened his eyes. There was no one left on the train except for him and the old lady who smelled of cats and was trying to push him off the train. Yrrah jumped off and ran towards were a group of kids his age were walking. They were following a large man...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yrrah Rettop is the only character that belongs to me in this chapter, the rest belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Good? That's all I could think of, once again, any ideas? Please tell me. 


	5. The Meeting

~*~*~*~*Chapter Five*~*~*~*~  
  
The Meeting  
  
  
  
Yrrah walked along with the other people he thought to be first years. As he walked along, a tall lady with black hair in a tight bun pulled him aside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she snapped. "You're not supposed to be here."  
  
"W- well I-I just-well I think- I- I took the wrong train," stuttered Yrrah.  
  
"Well we'll just have to see about this!" huffed the lady. She took Yrrah by the arm and dragged him into a horseless carriage. The carriage took them to the castle and the lady dragged him through winding corridors inside when finally they reached a gargoyle. "Sizzle Sticks" barked the lady. The gargoyle came to life and let them through. They walked up many steps and at the top there was an office. The lady knocked once, then entered.  
  
Inside, there was an old man with long white hair in purple robes. The lady said she'd be right back, then left.  
  
"Hullo," said the aged man heartily. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and that mean lady who dragged you here is called Professor Minevera Mcgonagall. I am headmaster of this school, and Prof. Mcgonagall is the deputy headmistress. What brings you to my office on this joyous date?" finished Dumbledore.  
  
"Well I-" started Yrrah but Prof. Mcgonagall burst in at that moment.  
  
"This boy doesn't belong here, Albus," said Mcgonagall. "This boy, Yrrah Rettop, belongs in Svenstain, Moscow! He must have taken the wrong train at the all-school station. I know the Hogwarts Express doesn't start at that station, but it does stop for fuel. Those Svenstain rules, sending a child---"  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Minevera!" cut in Dumbledore. "No need to be harsh, I get the idea. Well, I guess he should stay here, until I get an owl through to my cousin, Subla, the new headmaster at Svenstain. Yrrah shall go through the sorting and all the rituals until we have discussed this with Svenstain." Dumbledore went on. "This reminds me of  
  
.the time-"  
  
"We don't have time for what it reminds you of, Albus, I mustn't keep the first years waiting in suspense." snapped Mcgonagall. "Yrrah, you go down the stairs, left down the corridor, take a right, the last room on the left. Ask the pictures for help if you need it. I will be down in a moment."  
  
And Yrrah set off not knowing a thing what the future held for him...  
  
  
  
  
  
All the characters in this chapter belong to J.K. Rowling. The only things that I own are the plot, Yrrah Rettop, and all things about Svenstain.  
  
Interesting meeting, no? I've got no (0, none, zip, nada) e-mails on suggestions, please send me one. 


	6. The Sorting

~*~*~*~*Chapter Six*~*~*~*~  
  
The Sorting  
  
Yrrah found the way all right, with the help of a nice old man in a picture named Olaf. Although nice, Olaf was a bearded man in a turban with tomato vines sprouting out of his nose.  
  
The room was full of anxious first years waiting to be sorted. Yrrah found Hermione and tried to see if she knew how they were going to be sorted. He listened with interest as she went on about how they were going to have to put on a hat and it would tell them what house they would be in. Yrrah listened with fascination as Hermione babbled about how the founders of the school founded Hogwarts, but when Hermione offered to tell him what had happened in the last hundred years...Well, what would you say!?!?  
  
Finally, Mcgonagall came into the room and led them into a great hall with a ceiling enchanted to look like the sky. (Hermione had kindly informed him on that.) The Prof. led them to a raised platform and in the middle of it, there was a stool, which upon it, sat an old, tattered hat. The hat sang a little song (which I'm sure you all know,) and all the first years, in turn, tried it on. The hat always shouted out which house each student would be in. Either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.  
  
Then came Yrrah's turn. Oh how he wanted to be in Gryffindor, with his only friend in the whole school, Hermione. He sat down on the stool, pulled the aged hat over his eyes and waited. "GRYFFINDOR!!" shouted the hat. All the Gryffindors clapped. Yrrah headed over to the table, sat near Hermione, and watched the rest of the sorting...  
  
  
  
  
  
All the things except for Yrrah Rettop belong to Ms. Rowling  
  
Nice, no? Hermione/Yrrah, slowly but surely. PLEASE R/R GIVE ME IDEAS!! 


	7. The Slumber Man

~*~*~*~*Chapter Seven*~*~*~*~  
  
The Slumber Man  
  
"Yrrah, Yrrah, Wake up!! The opening ceremony ended hours ago!"  
  
Yrrah woke up to Neville shaking him. Yrrah was under a table in the great hall. Everything was dark.  
  
"Oops, I don't know why, I've been this way since-" Neville had vanished, in his place there stood an old man, bald on the head, though he had a long, white beard.  
  
"Hello, I'm the slumber man. Are you not Yanni Perrot?" asked the old man.  
  
" I'm sorry, I'm Yrrah Rettop, not Yanni Perrot. You must have the wrong person," said Yrrah uneasily.  
  
" I'm sure the address was right.. Hogwarts... Oh, of course, Bogtarts in Australia, not Hogwarts," mumbled the old man. "I'm very sorry. I am Tromedlov, the Slumber man. I was assigned by secret forces to make sure Yanni Perrot stays in eternal sleep, I'm sorry. I've been following you around ever since all-school station, trying to make you fall into eternal sleep. I must leave to Australia, goodbye!"  
  
And the Slumber Man disappeared in a puff of brown, horrible smelling smoke. Yrrah left the dark great hall with mixed thoughts. Who was Yanni Perrot, why did someone want him in eternal sleep, and most of all, what was going to happen to him. Yrrah Rettop faced the corridor with a new sort of courage....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The only character that belongs to JK Rowling is Neville. The rest belong to me.  
  
Weird, strange. Who's Yanni? You tell me. I don't know. Tromedlov is Voldemort backwards. Is this a coincidence? You tell me! This story is yours!! TELL TELL, REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	8. The Transfiguration Master

~*~*~*~*Chapter Eight*~*~*~*~  
  
The Transfiguration Master  
  
"There, Look"  
  
"Where"  
  
"Next to the girl with bushy hair and buckteeth"  
  
"Do you see his arm?"  
  
"Did you see his scar?"  
  
Whispers followed Yrrah the moment he left his dormitory the next day. By now, about the whole school knew he was misplaced. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Yrrah wished they wouldn't, it was hard enough to get along in classes without the books he was supposed to have. It didn't help at all with people blocking the way to classes along with it.  
  
Transfiguration was Yrrah's least favorite class. Although he did like transfiguring, the Professor was Prof. Mcgonagall. Prof. Mcgonagall was still cross about how Yrrah was in the wrong school. She criticized him every chance she got. Take the first transfiguration class, for example. When they sat down, Mcgonagall snapped,  
  
"Yrrah Rettop, you foolish boy, wearing red robes instead of black."  
  
Yrrah knew that Prof. Mcgonagall knew very well why he was wearing red robes; in fact, Dumbledore had talked with her about it too.  
  
"Why don't you make them even more flashy, Rettop. Spottitus!" she barked, and his robes were not only a bright red, but they had bright yellow spots over it too! Yrrah spent the rest of the day, in his free time, with Hermione trying to find a spell to make it all red again, or maybe even black.  
  
Over all, Professor Minevera Mcgonagall is extremely mean to Yrrah.  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO JK ROWLING EXCEPT FOR YRRAH RETTOP.  
  
Short, sour, creative. My sister's gonna kill me if she sees this, she loves Prof. Mcgonagall. You see more Yrrah/Hermione. Still very light though. If you look at chapter eight in the real Harry Potter Book1, it starts out the very same as this. Also, chapter eight in Harry Potter book1 is called The Potions Master. 


	9. Halloween

~*~*~*~*Chapter Nine*~*~*~*~  
  
Halloween  
  
Hi! This is the Author Henry Rettop. You have all, most probably, read at least Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone and have read the chapter titled "Halloween" in it. Now, since you know what happened, why should I tell it again? It would be boring for you to read and boring for me to write. So just imagine that Yrrah went with all the other normal Gryffindors to their common room.  
  
See you in the next chapter,  
  
Henry Rettop 


	10. Mademoiselle Leviosa

~*~*~*~*Chapter Ten*~*~*~*~  
  
Madame Leviosa  
  
"Rettop! Are you paying attention?" Yrrah woke up to Mcgonagall slamming her ruler on his desk, quite near to his nose. It wasn't his fault he was awake all last night doing Astronomy homework last night.  
  
"Now, Yrrah, if you had been paying attention, you could tell me the simple spell you use to make a computer mouse into a real mouse! What is it! Now what is it!!" snapped Mcgonagall. "Tell me, or I'll turn you into a frog!!"  
  
"But Proffe—" Hermione started.  
  
"Shut up Granger!" barked Mcgonagall. "I'm talking!"  
  
"ummm…. Turnus Binarius?" guessed Yrrah.  
  
"WRONG!!" screeched Mcgonagall. And with a wave of her wand and some muttering of magic words, she changed Yrrah into a fat bullfrog!  
  
Yrrah sat on top of Mcgonagall's desk until the end of class. Then, Hermione came along, slipped him in her pocket and walked out of the classroom.  
  
" I can't believe she did that to you!" Hermione muttered to Yrrah, who was still in her pocket. "She was lying! We won't learn that until April. The spell is Binarium Mousics." They got to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione put him on a table. "I better turn you back. Anphibius Revursus." Hermione said, and the green bullfrog on the table turned into a very ruffled Yrrah.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione! Couldn't she just turn me into something good, like a bird?!?" He said, and they both laughed.  
  
"We better get going, don't want to be late for charms."said Hermione and she left through the portrait hole. Yrrah got his bag of stuff started heading down to charms too.  
  
As he walked down the corridor, Yrrah felt a weird feeling, as if someone was watching him. He heard movement behind him. Yrrah spun around. There, behind him, stood a white Persian cat. It stood there, blinking at him. All of a sudden, in a gust of red smoke, the Persian cat turned into a very "puffy" lady. The kind with the pink feather boa always around her neck.  
  
"'Ello," she purred. "Ma name eez Mademoiselle Leviosa I am very, pleeezed to meet you"  
  
"Wha- what do you want?" Yrrah asked.  
  
"I want you. I want you to come with me…" continued the Puffball.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really don't know what you're talking about. And I really have to get to classes. Anyway I—"  
  
"COME" screeched Mademoiselle. And then she started sucking the air, she was pulling Yrrah closer, Yrrah got sucked into her mouth!!  
  
Little did Yrrah know, but this was the start of a very different lifestyle for him…  
  
  
  
  
  
The only characters that belong to me in this chapter are Mademoiselle Leviosa (The Barfball!) and Yrrah Rettop. The rest belong to JKR.  
  
Good? Isn't Mcgonagall queer? How do you like Mademoiselle Leviosa?! I need Reviews TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO TELL THEIR FRIENDS TO READ MY STORY!!!! TELL ALLL…. 


	11. Escape...or not.

~*~*~*~*Chapter Eleven*~*~*~*~  
  
Escape…or not  
  
Yrrah was terrified! There he was, trapped, inside an evil woman's body. After getting over the shock, he looked around to see where he was. He was floating on a food particle over some bubbly acidic sort of liquid. "This must be the stomach!" he thought, disgusted. Suddenly, he heard the Mademoiselle's booming voice.  
  
"HAHAHA!" she laughed. "Now you 'ave no choice!! You vill come wit' me to ma 'monsion'!" she laughed again. "Now brace you'self vile I turn eento a cutee kitty cat." She warned.  
  
Yrrah felt a lunge as his surroundings shrunk and changed. He had no idea how he was going to get out. Suddenly, it came to him… the fire spell. Yrrah pointed his wand at the side of the evil woman/cat's stomache. "Firisa Charcolius" he muttered. A small fire started, slowly getting larger.  
  
"Excuse' moi, vat eez 'appening down there" asked Madame Leviosa.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" she screamed as a hole burned through her abdomen. That was the end of her. Yrrah crawled out, growing to his normal size as he got out. Madam Leviosa had not brought him far, he was just past the Quidditch field. It was all too easy. As soon as he started walking again, the sky turned green and everything froze. Suddenly, a booming voice well, boomed: "WELL WELL WELL, YRRAH RETTOP, SINCE MY PROUD FOLLOWER HAS FAILED TO PUT AN END TO YOUR LIFE, I WILL LET YOU GO THIS TIME, DON'T FORGET, WE WILL MEET AGAIN!!!!!!!!" and every thing went back to normal. Yrrah scratched his head, and set off towards the Hogwarts castle planning to tell Hermione about it.  
  
Later that day, when everyone had emptied out of the common room, Yrrah told Hermione what happened.  
  
"Go to Dumbledore, right away, and while you're at it, tell the Kalbs" she snapped.  
  
"Calm down it's not that bad. It's probably just some weirdos trying to kill me."  
  
"Exactly what I mean.."  
  
And so the conversation went on…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the characters in this story belong to JKR except for Yrrah and M. Leviosa.  
  
Good, no, romance in the next chapter for sure!!! 


	12. A New Girl

~*~*~*Chapter 12*~*~*~ A New Girl  
  
The next day, at breakfast in the Great hall, Dumbledore had a very surprising announcement to make. "Today, we are honored to have a new young wizard coming to this special school." Announced Dumbledore. "Miss, er, miss Ursula Nightingale is our new student." And when he said that, a small, meek little girl stepped out from behind him. She had limp, weak, brown hair, and knobby knees. She looked like almost exactly like a small mouse on hind legs. "Miss Nightingale was somehow overlooked when we sent our letters out. Now, as her mother has informed me, she will be joining our school today. Now, we shall have to sort her, shall we not?" He paused as if expecting the kids to yell "YES". Prof. Mcgonagall appeared with the stool and hat by her side. As you know the routine, the hat sorted her into.."HUFFLEPUFF" All the Hufflepuffs cheered. Yrrah wasn't sure about this Ursula Nightingale. Something was very fishy about all this..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS BELONG TO JK ROWLING EXCEPT FOR URSULA NIGHTINGALE AND YRRAH RETTOP.  
  
Short, I know, but hey! I'm on vacation in CANADA. What can I say!?!? NEED REVIEWS.. 


End file.
